Fun Before the Honeymoon
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: As Spike and Sweetie Belle Sparkle are resting before catching their flight, they decide to have some fun that they've been waiting on for a long time. Their first time. Oneshot between A Ponyville Wedding and A SpikeBelle Honeymoon. Both characters are 18.


Spike and Sweetie Belle were resting near a small meadow on their way to Cloudsdale International Airport. A few hours ago, they had just gotten married and wanted to relax before going on their Honeymoon to Drago City in the Imperial Dragon Provinces. Their carriage had stopped on the outskirts of Strong Wind Woods, a famous forest near Cloudsdale. Many brave Wonderbolt Pilots had crashed here due to the heavy winds, but not a single pilot was killed when their planes crashed.

The two wanted to see a few of the sights on their way to Cloudsdale while they could, but Sweetie had something else in mind. They had decided while on their honeymoon to just view the sights of the city and hold off on starting a family until they could get their careers settled, but there was one thing that she was hoping to do before they left. She had secretly been taking a pill that would keep her from having any children for a while and wanted to desperately finally make love to Spike.

"This place is really peaceful," Sweetie commented, noticing how quiet the woods were. While the Everfree Forest and Whitetail Woods were always filled with many creatures, Strong Wind Woods was more peaceful. While you could hear a bird on occasion, hardly any other creature lived there.

"Hard to imagine what it was like three years ago," Spike replied. Three years ago, Imperial and Equestrian forces were in the middle of a massive war with the Lennex Empire, who at the time, was after Spike. The Imperial 3rd Army, along with a few airborne elements had encountered the Lennex 20th infantry and 9th Armored Corps on their way to Cloudsdale. During the battle, Rainbow Dash had picked up an Imperial rifle and fired it at the Lennex soldiers for the first time, actually hitting a Lennex soldier between the eyes. After that, Rainbow Dash had dropped the rifle, knowing she had just killed someone, even if he was an invader of Equestria.

"Rainbow was never the same after that," Sweetie mentioned. "Even if she continued to fight and kill in the skies, that first kill had changed her."

"Eeyup," Spike agreed, using his Big Macintosh impression. Sweetie laughed, knowing that Spike could easily imitate Big Mac when he wanted too. "We better get our normal clothes on before we continue our look around."

"OK," Sweetie went back to the carriage as Spike went behind a tree. When Sweetie left, Spike began to get his normal clothes on. He thought more and more about him and Sweetie being a family. They had come a long way from when he first arrived to Ponyville to confessing their love, to even fighting in a war to protect Equestria. It was when he almost lost Sweetie that he decided to propose by Hearth's Warming Day, before he could lose her again.

Like Sweetie, he was also wanting to do something before they left for Drago city, but he was worried that she would get pregnant and ruin her career before it even began. The last thing Spike wanted was to ruin Sweetie's career that she had worked so hard for.

After Spike was changed, Sweetie was waiting on him by the clearing, wearing her shorts and a purple tank top.

"Let's check out the lake," she said, grabbing Spike's hand and dragging him deeper into the woods. Spike tried not to trip over the roots of the trees as he was dragged by his wife.

At last they had arrived at the lake. Fish were jumping in the water, putting on a nice show for the newlyweds. The setting sun painted the sky orange and yellow was the clouds were also beginning to add some purple to the mix.

"This is wonderful," Spike said, looking at the sunset.

"Yeah, it is," Sweetie said, turning her head towards Spike. Spike also turned his head towards Sweetie as they moved their faces closer.

"I love you, Sweetie," Spike whispered.

"I love you too, Spike," Sweetie replied, just as their lips met. As they were kissing, Sweetie could feel something different about this one. Something in her gut was telling her Spike wanted what she wanted, and that it was time for action.

Sweetie ran her tongue along Spike's lips, asking for an entrance. Spike opened his mouth, allowing Sweetie's tongue to enter his mouth as their tongues soon battled for dominance. Both of them were moaning as the kiss continued.

Air soon became a necessity as they pulled away, both catching their breath. Sweetie grabbed the hem of Spike's shirt, pulling it over his head before kissing him again. Her hands went all over his body, feeling his muscles. One of her hands went up to his hair, running it through his soft hair.

"Where did you get all these muscles?" Sweetie whispered into Spike's ear, her bedroom voice being let out.

"I got it from that *groan* training manual *groan* that General Patten gave me," Spike explained as Sweetie kissed his shoulders and torso. "It helped a lot."

"I'll say," Sweetie replied. "It means I have a strong man to help carry a lot of heavy stuff that I'll have trouble with."

Sweetie began kissing Spike again, this time pushing him to the ground. Spike's hands grabbed the hem of her tank top and lifted it over head head revealing a lace bra. Sweetie moved her hands to take it off before Spike stopped her.

"Allow me," Spike said. Sweetie nodded and allowed Spike to unclip her bra, revealing her C cup breasts. Spike began to massage one while he sucked the nipple of the other.

"Oh yes," Sweetie gasped, loving the new sensation she was feeling. Spike continued before switching over to the other breast. All Sweetie could do was moan as Spike continued until he ran out of breath. Before Sweetie could do anything, she felt something poking her most sensitive spot. She got off to see Spike's cock getting larger in his pants.

"Someone is eager," Sweetie commented, her hand rubbing Spike's cock through his pants. Spike groaned as Sweetie pleasured him. Sweetie unfastened and unzipped his pants before pulling them down to reveal Spike's boxers. She grabbed the waist of them and yanked them down, allowing Spike's eight inch cock to finally be visible. "Me like." Sweetie said, just before she licked it.

Spike gasped as Sweetie continued to lick his cock, her tongue going up and down before going around the tip. Sweetie continued for a few minutes, just after the cock had grew another two inches. Spike looked down to see Sweetie give him a look he had never seen before she swallowed the entire cock sucking on the entire length. Spike's hands moved behind her hand as she moved up and down. Spike wasn't sure how she was able to do this, but was enjoying it until he felt something build up.

"Sweetie, I'm going to release," Spike warned. Sweetie just kept going until Spike released in her mouth. Sweetie stopped as she moved her head back, a trail of semen following her as she went up. She swallowed what went into her mouth, smiling at Spike.

"You taste good," she said, her voice lowering into a bedroom voice again. Spike grabbed her shorts and pulled them down, showing her lacy panties were wet from what had happened. Spike pulled them down and put his mouth in her vagina, licking it. All Sweetie could do was put her head back as Spike continued to do more to her just as she had done to him. Her legs went around his head, keeping it in place as his tongue kept moving inside of her.

It wasn't long before Sweetie could feel herself get ready to burst. Before she could warn Spike, her juices spilled all over his face, surprising him. Sweetie leaned up as Spike brought his head up.

"You taste good as well," he said. Sweetie pushed Spike to where he was leaning against a tree before she crawled on top of his lap, his cock now up to ten inches again.

"You ready?" Spike asked. Sweetie nodded and slowly lowered herself onto Spike's cock. Slowly, she she moved down, before hitting her barrier. She went back up and put herself down full force, breaking it, blood oozing out as pain crept through her body.

"Ouch," Sweetie cried, trying to deal with the pain. Spike kissed her, helping her screams of pain quiet down, as well as trying to help her with the pain. Eventually, the pain subsided and Sweetie began to move up and down very slowly, allowing herself to get used to this new feeling.

Spike was also getting used to this feeling. He wasn't sure what it would be like, but now he understood why many others said the first time was magical. He could feel Sweetie move up and down, making him move his hips to meet her.

It wasn't much longer till Sweetie began to move faster as Spike pounded her harder than he thought he could, both panting and moaning from their activity. Sweetie kissed Spike, moaning into his mouth from the pleasure she felt.

"I'm going to cum!" Spike yelled, trying to keep it in as long as he could.

"Cum inside me!" Sweetie exclaimed. "Fill me up! Make me yours!" That was the last straw. Spike released his seed into Sweetie, coming like a torrent. Sweetie also released, the pleasure she felt from all of it causing her to fall onto Spike.

They both kissed for a few minutes before they got up, Sweetie needing help for a while. They got dressed and walked back to the carriage, Spike carrying Sweetie on his back. It wasn't long before Spike remembered something.

"I just ruined your career," he said.

"No you didn't," Sweetie replied. "I was on the pill so you don't have to worry about that."

"You sure?" he asked. Sweetie nodded as they climbed back inside the carriage, soon on their way to their honeymoon again. Sweetie leaned up to Spike and whispered something in his ear.

"Now I know how dragon you are and that you're really going to spoil me in bed," she said, cuddling up to a blushing Spike as they continued on their journey.


End file.
